


Hell To Be Paid

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: How about Kylo “I’ve got a bad feeling about this” Ren finding an optionally naked, arms-crossed, glaring-at-him Hux?





	Hell To Be Paid

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: drunk Kylo, Poe is not a good wingman

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this…”

Poe giggled from where he leaned against Kylo’s side. 

“Nah dude,” Finn replied from the other side. “This is definitely your apartment.”

Kylo swung his head towards Finn, closing his eyes until the world stopped spinning with the movement. 

“You said that last time,” he said, his eyes still closed. 

“Yeah but look,” Poe said, pushing forward to slide Kylo’s key into the lock, leaving Finn almost collapsing under Kylo’s weight on his own. “This door actually opens.”

“Did you knock?” asked Finn. 

“‘S my place,” Kylo asked, being sure to move his head much more slowly this time. “Why would we knock.”

“Dunno,” said Finn. “To surprise Hux?”

Poe pushed open the door, stepping over the lintel and yelling “Surprise!”

Hux, sitting naked on the couch, arms crossed, with a conveniently placed throw pillow in his lap raised a brow at him. 

“I assure you it isn’t-”

“Surprise baby!” Kylo yelled as he staggered after Poe before falling face first onto the floor. 

Poe and FInn looked down at him for a moment, and when Kylo gave his first snore looked back to Hux.

“Well, we promised he’d be home in one piece, and here he is.”

“Yep, whatever you do with him now is up to you.”

Poe backed up, pulling the key from the door and tossing it into the apartment. He pulled the door shut and grabbed Finn’s jacket to haul him to the elevator. 

“What do you think Hux is going to do to him?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” Poe replied. “And right now we need to be more worried about getting out of fallout range.”


End file.
